something to do with bella
by 91492
Summary: jake imprinted. bella's pregnant. bella knows it's a trap when her daughter goes missing, but what happens when she finds out a werewolf friend is responsible? and what does embry think when he finally finds out who his dad is? PLEASE read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Something to do with bella

Chapter one

I'm weird. Edward even said so. I'm a vampire and I'm pregnant. I never figured out what my power was. Maybe this is it. Ooh, breeding. I'm scared now. Another thing. I eat human food-most of the time. When I go several months without blood, I tend to go wild, but I try to stick to animals. I'm a very unique vampire, but Edward seems to love me that way, so I'm cool with it. I due in 3 months. Right now, I'm as big as a basketball, so I can't drive.

Yes, I LOVE driving fast now. Looking back, I can't see why I didn't like it before. And running, as Edward calls it, is like a second nature to me. I kept good on my promise to Edward, and challenged Emmet to an arm wrestling match. Guess who won? Yep. Yours, truly. Emmet was freaking out. He almost ripped my face off! Edward got mad at him for that, but being the kind and gentle vampire I am, I forgave him. I mean, any rational vampire-one relying on his strength, I mean-would act like that. It's not really his fault.

_3 months later…_

"bella, honey, you need some blood," Edward said.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"you're lying."

"maybe." I hated it how he could see straight through me.

"still, I'd feel better once you have some blood in you. Just a little, so you won't freak out when charlise does the operation."

I walking. "Edward," I said, turning to look at my beautiful vampire. "you're just getting excited because you've never been a father before." I could tell he was about to object, but then he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"maybe." I smiled. Easy victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In one arm, I held my daughter. In the other, I held a baby bottle bottle-filled with warm blood. I sat on Edward's lap as he stared at the baby. Her skin was hard and cold, like mine and edward's. her hair was reddish, with light brown streaks in it. I knew she could only be part vampire. I mean, she had to grow.

_One week later…_

When I said she had to grow, I didn't realize it would be so fast. She was now a week old, but already 3'6". I'm glad I don't need to sleep, because I would miss watching her spurt up. Edward would miss watching me. He'd done nothing else since Grace was born.

_6 weeks later, at 9:33 p.m.…_

"no! grace!" alice screamed.

Edward and I literally flew down the stairs and found alice crumpled on the floor. "alice!" I screeched. "what happened? What's wrong?!"

Edward froze beside me, his expression pained. "no!" he roared at top volume.

"Edward?"

"grace is gone."

It didn't register at first. "grace-is-gone?"

Edward nodded. "Jane took her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice in my ear.

"Grace?" I murmured. The last thing I remember was falling down and hitting my head on the floor when Edward told me that grace was gone.

"Don't worry, love. We'll get her back."

"Why didn't Alice-"

"See her?" Edward finished for me. "Well, it appears that Jane got acquainted with some of your-Quileute friends-down in La Push."

"What!?!?!" I screamed. I was no longer dizzy. I was furious.

"It seems that Jacob Black-" Edward growled when he said the name "-never got over the fact that, well, he never got over you. Or that you missed Billy's funeral. Or that you picked me instead of him. Or that you let me turn you into one of us."

"So he felt the need to kidnap my daughter?!"

"No. it was all Jane's-well, actually, it was Aro's idea, but that's beside the point. She didn't let in what was going on, so Jacob went along with it. He didn't know she was our daughter." Edward's voice was so soothing, I didn't trust him.

I thought for a moment. "You're lying. He knew she was our daughter, but he still did it. I want to know why!" He hesitated. "Alice will tell me." I frequently used that phrase when Edward didn't tell me what I wanted to know. It had the result I was hoping for.

"Fine," he said, sighing. Probably wondering why he always gave in to my torture. "Jane used her power on him."

I shook my head. It couldn't be. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Then something occurred to me. "How do _you_ know? Isn't Jane back in Italy by now?"

Edward nodded again, wary. "Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"Jacob isn't."

I waited, but got no further answer. "I don't understand."

A long moment passed before he finally said, "doesn't this house smell a little-strange?"

I sniffed and nodded, not sure what this had to do with anything. In fact, the house smelled like a greasy, slimy dog bath. I gasp. A greasy, slimy- "Jacob's still here?"

Edward nodded. "He's outside, waiting to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"but he'll kill me!" I screamed. "or I'll kill him!" I couldn't stop ranting on about killing. "I mean, I just hunted 2 months ago, so I'm not exactly thirsty, but I'm a vampire! He's a werewolf. We're natural enemy!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, bella." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "I mean, you got the vampire and werewolf part right, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies."

"said the lion to the lamb," I muttered to Edward before turning around. I saw jake come in, but from the looks of things, I thought someone else was behind him.

"hello, Jacob," Edward said smoothly. He turned to the side a bit. "hello, Brittney." A girl came out from behind jake, a startled look on her face.

"hello, bl-edward. Hello, Isabella," jake said, tightening an arm around the girl.

I smiled as best as I could. "hi jake! Who's this?" I asked, motioning to the girl.

Jake's face lit up. He looked over at the young girl at his side and smiled. His smile. The one I loved best. "this is Brittney Club," he said without looking away from her.

"oh." I was confused by the way they looked at each other. I finally figured it all out, and my smile turned genuine. "oh. So you finally-"

"imprinted," jake finished for me.

"congratulations," I praised.

Edward growled.

"what?" I asked.

"Jacob black," he said so low, that even I had trouble understanding him.

Jake looked back at us, face red. "it wasn't my fault!" he roared.

"you could've resisted."

"you know why I couldn't do that!" jake protested.

Uh-oh. Looked like a fight. And this time it wasn't me that need protection. It was Brittney.

"jake…" I pleaded.

"stay out of this, bella." Jake ordered.

That made me angry. "I don't have to, Jacob. Grace was my daughter, too. I just wanted you to remember Emily before you go fighting with Edward."

That stopped him cold. "Emily?" he knew what happened to Emily. He knew how much it hurt sam to see her that way everyday. "that's different," he muttered, trying to control his temper. It would kill him if he acted like sam did; maul Brittney from head to toe with those gigantic claws of his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Calm down." The voice belonged to jasper. He touched first Jake, then Brittney very briefly, before moving toward me and Edward. He put a hand on Edward's shoulder, and looked him in the eye for a moment before they both nodded. Then jasper turned to me. "How in the world can you still like this pup, even after all that's happened?" he asked, voice sounding sad.

"What _did_ happen?" Brittney asked, confused.

Edward started the story, but he was talking too fast. "Edward, honey," I said. "She's only human. She can't understand you.' I turned to the girl. "Why don't we go sit down?" I suggested. "First of all," I said when we were settled. "You know what we are, don't you?" she nodded, wary. "Don't worry, hon." I said. "I don't bite."

"Yes, you do," jasper said quietly from across the room. "You'll never believe that this innocent girl here can beat our strongest family member just by biting him about 637 times. I'm glad he's not here. He'll challenge you to fight right now."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know what Emmet will do. Now be quiet, or I'll have Alice silence you herself." I turned back to my audience. "_Anyway_, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, there's a group of-some of our kind living in Italy. Their-diet isn't the same as ours, though. And they seem to have a grudge on me."

"A grudge?" Brittney asked.

"Yes. You see, I'm unique. The fact that we're immortal tells you that we can't breed or eat, or whatever. Me, I'm weird." I frowned at jake. "I had a baby."

"what?"

"I had a baby, and the vampires in italy found out." I paused, wondering if I should tell her this part.

"what happened," Brittney asked, eager for a good story.

"first you must understand something. Some of us, like me, have special abilities. Some, like Edward, have mind powers. Other's like jasper," I motioned toward the boy who was leaning on the wall with a frown on his face, "have physical powers. That's why Edward knew your name. that's why you felt calm when jasper came in the room. Back to the point, aro-one of the vampires in itlay-has a…gang, you might say. There's this oe girl named jane-" Edward growled at the name. I peaked at jake and saw him flinch. "she creates an image of pain in your head. You think you're being tortured, but you're not." Jake snorted. "she uses it to get what she wants." I smiled. "oh, I'm often thankful that I'm the one exception."

Brittney opened her mouth to say something, and I closed mine. "but how does this fit into what happened? And I still don't know what happened."

"well," I began again. "aro sent jane to get me, but found jake instead. Why he was here, I have no idea. But she knew about my daughter, of course, and aro wanted both of us, so she forced jake into doing what she wanted him to do. She knew that Edward would recognize her scent a lot faster than jake's."

Again Brittney opened her mouth, but I heard alice call my name. all of us, except Brittney, whose ears were too dull to hear it, turned to look toward the stairs. "bella?" alice said a little louder, coming into the room. "is the dog still here? I hate it when I can't see!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"see?" Brittney asked. "you don't look blind."

Alice gave jasper a peck on the lips before scowling at jake. "why is he still here? And who's this?" she asked, meaning Brittney.

"alice, this is Brittney. Brittney, alice. She 'sees' things in the future," I explained. I turned to the short vampire next to me and whispered in her ear. "jake imprinted."

Her eyes lit up. "oh. That explains it." Then she looked at Edward and thought something at him. His face broke into a grin and he started laughing. Jasper, jake, and Brittney looked at them with curiosity. I scowled, know what alice was thinking. _At least now he'll stop trying to claim bella._

"that's not funny, alice," I growled.

"it is, and you know it!" she sang.

Edward smiled. "well, bella, you have to admit that it's true."

"that may be so, but it's still not funny. I never fe-" I stopped, remembering that jake was here. I was going to say, 'I never fell for him, but I know that's not true. I fell for him, and I didn't even realize it.

"what are you-" Brittney began.

"what's not-" jake started to asked.

"you guys are weird," jasper managed to say be fore the doorbell rang.

Alice scowled.

Edward growled.

Jasper looked at alice's face.

Jake and Brittney looked at me.

I flew to the door just as the bell rang again. "hold on!" I screamed. I flung it open, not thinking who it might be. Then I stood there in shock.

"hi, bella."

"um, hi, quil. Embry. What brings you here?" _to a house of vampires, _I corrected mentally.

"is jake and er-" quil hesitated.

"is jake here?" embry asked, stepping in front of his friend.

"yeah. And brittney's here, too," I answered. "come on in."

"bella?" I turned to see see jake coming toward me. "your bloodsuckers want you."

I glared at him. "will you quit that out? in case you've forgotten, I don't smell so good either." I turned my head and wrinkled my nose. "and neither do you, for that matter."

Jake grinned. "who's at the door?"

"some old friends, jake. Or should I say _ex-_friends?"

"bella! You're not being fair." I heard quil and embry from behind me.

"sorry quil, I was busy raising a child." My voice dripped with sarcasm, but jake didn't seem to hear me.

"hey, pack. Long time, no see. What's going on? What's up?" he asked.

"if you shut up, we'll tell you," I heard quil mutter with a smile in his voice. But when I turned to look, embry remained grim, like he just lost his father. Not that he ever knew his father.

"well," I said. "I better go see what my _leaches_ need." I headed for the other room, passing brittney as she came out. I found Edward leaning against the wall with a frown on his face. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. "What's on you mind?"

"he smiled and gathered me in his arms. "you." He kissed me back.

"jake, I found out who my dad was."

I looked around. The voice was embry's, but he was still in front of the door. This super-hearing is awesome! "that's great, embry! Who is it?" I yelled. Edward growled. I could tell jake wasn't happy I butt in, but that was his problem. I could hear the frown I embry's voice as he spoke.

"billy black."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so sorry for not updating!!! I was very busy at work, and could not find time off! Thanks for being patient! And thanks to those of you who reviewed. I love you guys! I'll make some cookies for you, okay? And PLEASE read my other story and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 7**

It took us a while to calm down after we heard that Embry was Jake's half brother. Jake was pretty mad, but also psyched. He's always dreamed they were brothers, but he couldn't believe that Billy would cheat on his mother. I had to threaten to break his neck before he stopped growling. And Edward wouldn't stop growling whenever Jake growled. I don't want to know what Jake was thinking.

"Well, on the plus side, you found out who it was," I told Embry.

"Yeah, but…"

"Would you rather it be Sam?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Actually, I would." He lowered his voice.

"Why?" I was surprised.

"Because sometimes Jake can be a little-"

Hey," I cautioned. No foul language. It's for the birds."

"Very funny. But I wasn't going to cuss. I was going to say he could be a little annoying sometimes."

"You know, it's funny," I said, snuggling against Edward. "When I first met you, we were just talking about you, and when I asked who it was-" I shook my head, remembering. "When I asked it was at the door, Jake said 'speak of the devil, and the devil will appear. I thought he was just playing around, but you make it sound like he really hates you."

"HE doesn't, but Billy seemed to. He would always glare at me whenever I came over, and sometimes he would act like I was his worse enemy. I mean, he was my father, and I barely knew him! How do you expect me to act? Like a girl falling in love with a vampire?"

Edward and I smiled, amused. Jake stuck his head through the door with a frown on his face. "Okay, I understand, Embry. You don't have to rub it in my face."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Embry said innocently.

"Am I really annoying?" he asked.

Embry looked at him. "You heard that?"

Jake smiled. "No. Rosalie did."

Edward roared with laugher. "Rosalie, you little viper."

She appeared out of nowhere, a small smile on her face. "I thought it was funny."

"You're right, it was," I agreed. "But it was supposed to be a secret."

"And Bella, why did you have to tell Embry that I called him and Quil 'the devil?'" Jake asked, voice sad.

I gasped. "Did you hear that? Or did Rosalie tell you that?"

He smiled sheepishly. "She did."

"Kind of figured."

"Bella." Jasper's soft voice cut through the noise for the first time. "Are you going to forget about Grace?"

"Never." I sighed. I wish I could fly. It would be much faster. My voice was filled with sorrow when I spoke. "Time to buy a plane ticket."

"Bella, I'm not going to le toy go alone. I'm going with you," Edward said.

"No. that's what Aro wants. I'm not gong to give him that," I argued.

"He wants you more. Do you think I want to give him _that_?" he roared.

"He does have a point, Bella," Jake volunteered.

"What do you care? You took her, when you knew it was wrong. Why bother help now?" I snapped.

"Bella." I turned to the sound of Jasper's voice. "Calm down."

In case you haven't noticed, I tend to get a little violent when I'm angry. I picked it up from Jake after he started hanging out with Sam. So it's really his fault, not mine. "I don't want to calm down! I want to get my daughter!"

"And I'm coming with you," Edward butt in.

"Think again, handsome. You're not going anywhere within two thousand miles of that place," I replied icily.

"That's not going to stop me."

I sighed in defeat. "I know. It didn't hurt to try though."

"I'll go," Jake volunteered.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it! So sorry for waiting so long! I'll update when I can! I'm aiming for 12 reviews. That's only 7 more.**


End file.
